brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Broken Feather
"Operation: Broken Feather" is the 15th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on 2nd February 2014 to 15.07 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Santiago is considering leaving the Nine-Nine in favour of a desk job at Major Crimes. Meanwhile, the Captain and the Sergeant experiment to see just how efficient they can make the precinct when it comes to finishing paperwork. Plot The Nine Nine comes up with a plan to delay the Vulture before he can come in and steal their case. Holt and Terry come up with a plan to increase efficiency in the workplace by making some changes based on other detectives behaviors that Terry has observed for the last several years. Jake switches clothes with the auctioneer so that he can observe from a better viewpoint. While on stage pretending to be an auctioneer, Jake comes up with ridiculous stories for all of the items being auctioned. Terry is pleased with the changes that they've made, but Holt wants to continue increasing efficiency. Terry reminds him of the story of Icarus and how he didn't know when to quit, and he died. Holt asks him if he's familiar with the story of Moneyball, wherein a man uses statistics and logic to win several baseball games; he calls it his favorite film. Adam Sandler interrupts Jake's auctioning and goes onstage, opening up an auction to pay to see him stick a sock in Jake's mouth. Football player Joe Theismann buys this opportunity for $1300 and offers to pay extra if he can do it himself. Jake identifies the suspect and tackles him. He accidentally takes down Joe Theismann and breaks his other leg. Sandler reports that he recorded it. On their way out of the hotel, Amy tells Jake that she's still going to do the job interview with Major Crimes, because it's a great opportunity for her. Jake calls her a bad partner because she's joining forces with the enemy. Jake returns to the precinct to find Scully at his desk. Holt had placed him there because he wastes time when he sits next to Hitchcock. Jake sends him to work in the break room. Jake is upset that Holt didn't try to talk Amy out of taking a job with Major Crimes. In the break room, the toaster catches on fire. Charles comes in and tries to put it out, but the fringe on his coat catches fire. Rosa tries to put him out, but the fire extinguisher is empty. Terry covers Charles with a blanket and puts out the fire. In his office, Terry begs Holt to stop. Gina interrupts and tells them that it would be a lot more efficient if the two of them did more working and less experimenting. In the Major Crimes division, Jake apologizes to Amy for calling her a bad partner and tells her that he should have been more supportive. He wrote her a letter of recommendation, but tells her that it's riddled with spelling errors. Amy tells him that she already turned down the job. Cast Running Jokes 'Topless Hitchcock' See Topless Hitchcock *When Scully sets off tear gas in the bullpen, Hitchcock removes his shirt and offers it to Scully to protect his face. 'Inexperienced Amy' *"Irwin, how would you like to have the honor of being the first man to undress in front of Amy Santiago?" Jake asks the auctioneer at the Hotel. 'Mlep(clay)nos' *The Leirkrakeegovnian shows up again while Jake and Amy are on door duty. Just as before, there seems to be a language barrier and he is very unhelpful in answering the detective's questions. Quotes :Holt: "Oh my god, we're doomed. Boyle looks like a lesbian. Cultural References *After scoring a touchdown, with the help of Terry, Jake announces “I’m the king of the world!” This is likely a reference to the popular line from the 1997 film Titanic. *Jake says the teargas made Amy’s eyes look like the demon dogs at the end of the 1984 film Ghostbusters. In the film, the Terror Dogs have glowing red eyes. *Jake often compares Captain Holt to a robot, but when Holt remembers to say goodbye at the end of their conversation, Jake says "It's learning." This could be a quote from the 1983 film WarGames, about a film about a supercomputer. *To illustrate her betrayal of interviewing with Major Crimes, Jake compares Amy to the fictional character Iago. Amy assumes he means the antagonist from Williams Shakespeare’s Othello ''who betrayed the title character.'' Jake is actually referring to the cartoon parrot (sidekick to the main antagonist) from Disney’s Aladdin. *When Charles grabs a sweater from the lost and found, Gina remarks that it looks like he's staring in an Albanian remake of The Cosby Show. In the show, the main character, Dr. Cliff Huxtable is known for wearing colorful sweaters. *Terry compares Holt to the Greek of legend, Icarus. Icarus’ father constructs him wings of wax and feather, but warns him not to fly too high. Icarus ignores the warnings, flies too close to the sun. His wings melt, causing him to fall into the sea. This is often used as a metaphor for the consequences of personal over-ambition. *Captain Holt mentions that his favorite movie is the 2011 baseball film, Moneyball, starring Brad Pitt. *Jake asks Adam Sandler what role Kevin James will play in his next film. This is because the two actors frequently work together. *When Jake tackles the perp, he also knocks over football legend Joe Theismann. Theismann shouts “My leg! My leg! You broke my other leg!” This is referencing Theismann’s 1985 football injury that ended his career. Soundtrack *"You're the Best" by Joe Esposito plays during the football scenes. *Jake sings an impromptu song while making his morning coffee. “Cream in my coffee, and Rock ’n' Roll.” *Jake plays the song “I Got You, Babe” by Sonny and Cher for a perp waiting in the interrogation room. *Mlepnos and Jake sing the Leirkrakeegovnian celebration song about a dog losing its virginity with Mleepnos. *Jake sings an impromptu song about dumpster diving. “”Come with me, Amy, to the dumpster. Me and Amy going diving in the dumpster." Trivia *This is the highest rated episode of the show, this is because it premiered after Superbowl XLVIII on February 2, 2014. This episode also contains many footballing references such as the squad playing touch football with the fire department and the guest appearance of Joe Theismann. *The opening scene features Terry dominating the fire department in a game of touch football. Actor Terry Crews began his career as a professional football player. *The title of the episode is spoken by Jake in reference to their plan to outsmart The Vulture towards the begining of the episode. *Adam Sandler and Joe Theismann both guest star as themselves in this episode. Coincidentally they both share the same birthday, September 9. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Dan Goor Category:Episodes written by Michael Schur Category:Episodes directed by Julie Anne Robinson